


Bath Bomb

by orphan_account



Series: Top Eddie Fics [1]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eddie, and yet this is still somehow, eddie domtops richie that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Gorgeous,” Eddie remarked, his hand coming up to cup Richie’s jaw. He ran his thumb under Richie’s lower lip. “Are you gonna be good for me?” He asked, and Richie’s dick twitched. He parted his lips just enough to take his thumb between his teeth. His lips quirked upwards when Eddie’s breath hitched.“Yes sir,” he said, looking up at Eddie with half lidded eyes, “I’ll be good.”





	Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> _“i know people like to say "i'm going to hell for this" when they make smut like this but this??? this is my ticket to heaven. god is gonna give me a high five”_ \- me talking to dylan about this

The bedroom air was cold against his bare skin, and Richie wondered if Eddie turned off the heat just to mess with him. He balled up his pants and threw them to the floor. He was the only one fully naked - from his place on the bed, Eddie hadn’t even taken off his shoes. Eddie put his hands on Richie’s hips, calloused from spending so many weekends working on old cars, and pulled him closer.

Then he hooked his foot around Richie’s ankle and tripped him, steadying him as he went down. Richie sucked in a sharp breath as his knees made hard contact with the floor and let it out in a soft moan. Eddie’s face was a little worried when he looked up at it, but he relaxed when Richie gave him a reassuring smile.

“Gorgeous,” Eddie remarked, his hand coming up to cup Richie’s jaw. He ran his thumb under Richie’s lower lip. “Are you gonna be good for me?” He asked, and Richie’s dick twitched. He parted his lips just enough to take his thumb between his teeth. His lips quirked upwards when Eddie’s breath hitched.

“Yes sir,” he said, looking up at Eddie with half lidded eyes, “I’ll be good.”

He ducked his head to press a forceful kiss to his lips, one hand reaching up to tangle his fingers into his curls. Richie opened up underneath him, groaning at the feeling of Eddie’s tongue touching his and licking the back of his teeth. He couldn’t help but bite his lower lip and pull, earning himself a harsh tug on his hair.

He’s pulled out of the kiss, biting his lips to hold in a moan when the grip on his hair turns painfully tight, making his scalp ache. Eddie delicately took off his glasses, folding them up and placing them on their nightstand. His free hand unbuttoned his own pants and pulled down the zipper. He palmed himself through his underwear and stroked Richie’s cheekbone, grinning when Richie couldn’t take his eyes off his hardening cock.

“You wanna suck me off, baby?” Eddie asked, pulling himself out of his boxers, “You wanna get those pretty lips around my cock?” Richie nodded as much as he could manage with the restrictive hand in his hair, mouth watering.

“Yes sir,” he said, hands on either side of Eddie’s spread thighs. No touching without permission, one of their rules for scenes like this. “Please fuck my mouth, sir,” he said, biting his kiss swollen lips for good measure. Eddie took himself in his hand, pressing the blunt head of his cock against his lips. He opened his mouth eagerly for it, relaxing his throat and jaw, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Eddie gently guided Richie’s head down, sighing at the wet heat enveloping his length. He bobbed Richie’s head, careful to let him get used to it without overwhelming him, before he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Richie moaned, arousal shocking his hips. He clenched fistfuls of their sheets to brace himself as Eddie fully thrusted into his mouth, cock bumping the back of his throat. Eddie pushed his head down to the base, his lips flush with his hips, holding him down to just barely choke him the way he liked, until his eyebrows pinched together and he pulled him off.

He coughed a little, gasping for breath, spit dribbling over his chin and tears welling in his eyes.

“Color?”

“Green,” Richie rasped, voice as ruined as he looked. He wiped his chin with the heel of his palm and grinned. Eddie carded his fingers through his knotted curls, then took a fistful of his hair to pull him to his feet, directing him towards the bed. He cried out, just barely avoiding tripping over his own feet. Richie’s back met the mattress with a light squeak of the springs inside, and he propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Eddie climb between his spread legs.

Eddie trailed his hands up Richie’s thighs, spreading them out further, squeezing them as he moved from just above his knees to the junction of his hips. He took Richie by the hips and pulled him close, his ass on Eddie’s still clothed thighs. He reached for the lube at the head of the bed, wanting to break character and give Richie a kiss but deciding against it, opting instead to give his upper arm a soft squeeze.

He pushed Richie’s legs apart, marveling at his exposed hole and his flushed cock drooling precum onto his stomach. He cleared his throat to catch Richie’s attention. “Hold yourself open for me, baby,” he said, fighting off a smile when he whined and did as he was told. Richie rested his hands at the backs of his knees and held himself open, biting his lips, breath coming in heavy in anticipation. Eddie dipped his fingers into the tub of lube, warming it by tracing his fingers around Richie’s rim. He pressed in to the first knuckle and pulled out, repeating the agonizing process until Richie was groaning his complaints and rocking his hips in an attempt to get Eddie to go deeper.

“Fuck, please, please sir, I want you, I need--” He broke off with a moan when Eddie gave him what he wanted, easing his finger in to the final knuckle and slowly working him open. Richie took shaky breaths through his nose, moving his hips back against Eddie’s finger.

“Stay still,” he ordered, giving a light smack to Richie’s thigh. Richie whined, but heeded his request, fingers twitching at the effort when Eddie added a second finger. He barely gave him any time to adjust before he picked up a brutal pace, fucking in and out of him fast and hard. He curled his fingers inside him, pressing hard against his prostate, moving his hand at the wrist to rub the spot. Richie  _keened_ , shoulders tensing and back arching just barely.

“Oh, god, fuck,  _please_ , ff _fuck_ \-- god, just fuck me already,” he whined, fingers digging painfully into his skin.

“You’re not ready yet,” Eddie said, slowing only to add a third finger.

“I can take it, Eds, please--”

Richie let out a pained yelp when Eddie’s hand came down hard on his ass, leaving a stark white mark that flushed red. He rocked his hips down against Eddie’s hand, and whimpered when Eddie pulled his fingers out and left him without any stimulation at all.

“That’s not my name, baby,” he said. His voice was heated and dark, pulling a full bodied shiver from Richie.

“I’m sorry,” he said, gritting his teeth when he was spanked again. “I’m sorry,  _sir_ ,” he corrected. “Please sir, I want you so bad, I want you inside, please.” He tossed his head back, spreading his legs a little further like the display would convince him. It almost did.

“I don’t think you deserve it,” Eddie said, smoothing his hand over Richie’s asscheek. “You haven’t been very good, maybe I should just leave you here, not allowed to touch yourself,” he lightly pressed his thumb against Richie’s fluttering hole, the digit pushing in easily, “aching for my cock in your ass. I wonder how long you could take it?”

“No! No, please, don’t--” he let out a shaky cry, biting his lip, “I’ll be good, sir, I promise, I’m sorry, please don’t leave me here, I promise I’ll be good, I need you so bad.” He looked up at Eddie, with his face steely and cold, just a facade that barely hid his soft brown eyes and his almost smile. “Please, sir, fill me up with your cock, fuck me till I scream. I  _need_  it.” Eddie lined up, rubbing the head of his cock against his ass, taking a moment to hesitate, let Richie tremble in his impatience. Then he took him by the hips and thrusted all the way to the hilt, forcing a pleasured cry out of Richie’s throat. He gasped, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes blown wide.

“What do we say?” He asked, slowly pulling out and fucking back in.

“Thank you, sir,” he whimpered, moaning softly at every movement of Eddie’s hips. Eddie groaned, putting his hands on the backs of his thighs and pushing his legs up to his chest. Richie groaned at the burn in his hips and his thighs, sinking into the feeling of being so open. Eddie leaned down, kissing his chest, laving his tongue over a nipple as he snapped his hips forward. “ _Fuck_ ,” Richie breathed, wishing more than anything he could put his hands on Eddie, to scratch down his back, feel his muscles work under his skin as he fucked him at a jarring pace.

“You feel so good, baby,” Eddie said, hot breath fanning his chest, “like you were made for me.” Richie let out a strangled whine at that, nails biting into his skin with how hard he tried to keep his hands to himself.

“Please,  _please_  fuck me harder, sir,” he begged, biting his lip hard enough for the skin to split. Eddie braced himself with one hand on Richie’s hip and and the other gripping the sheets. He pulled Richie’s hips back to meet with each rough thrust, breathy moans punched out of his chest to match the sound of skin against skin.

“Taking my cock so well, so perfect for me, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Eddie said, prodding hard against his prostate and making Richie sob. It was so close to too much that it wasn’t nearly enough - he needed  _more_ , more heat, more friction, more of that pleasure that clawed through his thighs with every thrust. He reached down to jerk himself off. It was against another one of their rules, but god, he didn’t care, he just needed to come, he could feel it tightening in his stomach, he was so  _close_ \--

Eddie’s found his wrist and pulled his fingers off his cock. He pulled completely out of him, leaving him painfully empty, eliciting a desperate cry. Before he could beg for Eddie to come back, his hand cracked down against the side of his face. He sucked in a breath, jaw dropping. His cheek stung at the force of the slap and his dick throbbed at the ache. Richie whined in frustration; if he’d still been touching himself, he would’ve come.

“Color?” Eddie asked, slight panic tinging his tone. Richie squeezed his eyes shut to clear the tears that blurred his vision, nodding and rocking his hips in a futile attempt to get any sort of friction.

“Green, green, green,” he breathed, turning his head to press it into the pillow. “ _Fuck_.” Eddie gently kissed his knee, coaxing Richie’s hand still tight on the back of his thigh to relax.

“Roll over for me, baby,” he asked, and though his voice was soft it wasn’t a request. “On your knees.” Richie moaned through his lips pressed together, supporting himself on his elbows with his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Eddie gave a discontented hum and pulled his arms out from under him. His face was pressed into the mattress, hair that he couldn’t fix was falling into his eyes. Eddie bent his arms behind his back.

“What’re you doing?” He asked. There was a better way to word it, surely, but it wasn’t commented on. Eddie traced his finger down the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, swollen from how close to the edge he was.

“You broke a rule, baby,” he answered, tracing back up. He lightly pressed against his perineum to make him whimper. “I’ve gotta punish you.” Richie fully shivered. “Keep your hands behind your back, and don’t move them. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” he said. His shoulders were already beginning to burn from the awkward position, and it only added to the heat pooling in his stomach. Eddie spread his cheeks and lined up. He didn’t give Richie any warning before he pulled him onto his cock, fully seated inside him. Richie groaned, eyes rolling back at the new angle. His jaw dropped open as Eddie started to fuck him hard, fast and rough thrusts aimed right at his prostate. “Oh,  _fuck_ , oh fuck,  _oh_ \--” he cried out as Eddie’s hand came down on his ass.

“I’m going to spank you for your punishment, okay baby?” He asked, massaging where his hand met Richie’s asscheek. “I want you to count them.” Richie could only nod, and Eddie took a fistful of his hair to pull his head up. “Answer me when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes, sir,” he said quickly, “Yes, sir, I understand.”

“That was…?”

“One, sir,” Richie said, trying to piece together his muddled thoughts through the feeling of Eddie inside him and the delicious pressure in his scalp where his hair was pulled so fiercely. “That was one.”

He pushed his hips back to meet Eddie thrust for forceful thrust, jaw hanging open and little whines falling from his parted lips. Eddie’s hand came down again, sending sparks of stinging pain up his spine. His head would’ve dropped if it wasn’t pulled back.

“Two,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows together and trying to focus. Another hit came, then another and another. Ten in total were likely to come, but Richie couldn’t remember the one they were on. Eddie gave his hair a hard yank, drawing his attention.

“Lost count?” He asked, far too smug. He snapped his hips forwards, hitting Richie’s prostate just right and pulling a moan from his chest.

“N-No, sir, I’m sorry,” he said, voice hoarse, “we, we were on, uh, seven.”

“Good boy,” Eddie praised, and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Richie let out a shaky breath, relaxing just slightly under the comforting touch. His arms ached terribly, his thighs burned from supporting himself, his scalp was damn near numb, and he was  _painfully_  hard. Every movement made his stomach twist with arousal, but it wasn’t  _enough_.

“Please--” he shut his mouth with an audible click, eyes rolling back just slightly, groaning through his clenched teeth, when Eddie’s hand connected with his skin again. “Eight,” he said, not wanting to earn himself any more by truly losing count.

“What do you want, baby?” Eddie asked, slowing his thrusts to let him breathe, making Richie whine at the loss.

“I want you to come in me,” he said, trying to look back at him, face flushed and eyes dark. “I wanna feel you inside, all of you, fuck, please?” He didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but he  _was_. Eddie groaned behind him, hips twitching forwards.

“You want me to claim you, baby? Wanna feel how much you’re mine?” He asked, spurred further by Richie’s litany of breathy  _yes, yes, yes_ es. “You’re so gorgeous when you’re begging for me,” he said, “but we’re not finished with your punishment yet.” Eddie punctuated his sentence with another spank, and Richie rocked his hips back against the hit.

“Nine,” he whined. He licked his lips, bracing himself for the tenth, just one more, and cried out when it came. “Ten!” He said immediately, almost sobbing with relief. Eddie pulled him up by the hair so he was kneeling, his back to Eddie’s chest.

“You took that punishment so well, baby,” he said, kissing Richie’s shoulder, leaving red marks with every harsh bite, “You ready for your reward?”

“Yes, sir, please, I want it so bad,” he said, head falling back. Eddie took him by the hips and started fucking him hard and fast, rhythm faltering, chasing his own orgasm. Richie pushed his hips back, meeting his thrusts, trying to get him to come.

Eddie tensed, pulling Richie close and grinding against his ass, orgasm finally hitting him. He spilled into him and Richie moaned, breath coming light and choked. His cum filled him up, and he felt so terribly, wonderfully  _full_ , marked by Eddie inside and out.

“Thank you,” he gasped out, “thank you, sir.” Richie cried out when his hand reached around to give attention to his throbbing cock, jerking him off in quick and sloppy movements. He thumbed over the head, pressing into the slit just slightly, and he was  _gone_ , eyes rolling back and almost crossing, rocking his hips into Eddie’s hand, gasping roughly for air as his long awaited orgasm washed over him.

Eddie gently guided him back down onto the bed when he started to go lax. He pulled out, careful with his sensitive hole, letting him get used to the feeling of being empty. He brushed hair out of Richie’s eyes.

“You did great, baby,” he said, “sorry I was so rough.”

“Mm, no,” Richie answered, and reached out to pull Eddie close, “perfect, it was perfect. You should be that rough all the time.” He rolled his arms, trying to get feeling back into them past the ache.

“You wanna cuddle or take a bath?”

“We could cuddle in the bath,” Richie said, and trailed his fingers up and down Eddie’s side. He pressed into the space between his ribs.

“Alright, I’ll get it ready.” Eddie kissed Richie’s forehead, making him smile.

“Bath Bomb, please?” He asked, as Eddie got out of bed and started to gather their towels and pajamas.

“What kind?”

“That gold glittery one,” he said hopefully. Eddie didn’t hate that one, per se, but it did leave glitter sticking to their skin and their tub for at least a week afterwards, and it was a bit of a mess.

“Fine, but only because you did so well today.” Richie tiredly pumped his fist. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this cause i'm DEFINTIELY making more like this, maybe not domtop but top eddie for sure.  
> thank you if you read this far! kudos, comments, and bookmarks etc are always appreciated but not necessary!  
> this was posted on my tumblr [@sagansrecord](http://sagansrecord.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
